


A desperate situation

by crazycatt71



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a desperate situation in the Hub</p>
            </blockquote>





	A desperate situation

Owen looked up at the loud crash and blood curdling howl that came from Jack’s office. A few seconds later, Ianto came flying down the stairs with a panicked look on his face.

“Run for your life!” he yelled as he headed for the door.

“Why?” Owen asked as he jumped to his feet. “Did aliens manage to get inside the Hub?”

“It’s much worse than that.” Ianto said as he nervously looked up at Jack’s office.

Owen looked up too, wondering what could be worse than an alien invasion.

“I just told Jack we’re out of coffee.” Ianto told him.

Owen shoved Ianto aside and squeezed past the half open cog door. Ianto was a team mate but in a situation as desperate as this it was every man for himself.


End file.
